


The Invitation

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Depression, Flirting, M/M, Pansexual Character, kink club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: After a break up, Jamie invites Aidan over for some company. As they talk, Aidan decides to share a secret place where all of Jamie's kinky dreams can come true.





	The Invitation

The breakup had sent Jamie spiraling, and while he always bounced back quickly, it always hit him deep. His flat was a mess, and he'd only remembered Aidan was coming an hour before he was due. He managed to hide the evidence of how much ice cream he'd been eating, and how much liquor he'd been drinking, but when the doorbell rings, pizza boxes are still stacked on the kitchen counter, blankets and clothes are still all over his furniture and living room floor, BluRay cases for various RomComs are scattered about his coffee table, and Jamie looks as if he hasn’t brushed his hair this morning.

"Sorry about the... everything." Jamie steps aside to let Aidan come in.

"Yeah, no, it's..." Aidan stops in his tracks, staring around. "Fuck, Jamie." He pulls his scarf off and hands over a drippy plastic sack. "I hope you like Chinese." Shucking his jacket as well, he turns slowly in a circle, absorbing details. "When's the last time you got outside?"

Jamie takes the bag by reflex, surveying the room again and sighing. He's certainly not proud. "Does my balcony count?" He knows it doesn't. He sets the bag on the coffee table and heads into the kitchen area of the open floor plan. "Beer?"

"Am I an Irishman?" Aidan asks rhetorically. He twitches a curtain to the side and peers out at the balcony. "You weren't fucking kidding when you told me you were having a bit of a time."

Jamie scoffs, a bit of a laugh, and brings a pair of beers in. "Yeah, no, I wasn't. I know I can be dramatic but..." he shrugs and takes a seat on one of the couches. "It's just fucking depressing. I know more people than I can remember, I'm three years from thirty, I do everything to put myself out there, transparent and available, and still I can't find someone who gets me – I mean, aside from you. Someone who gets me and wants to make a thing of it. Am I really so much of a bloody weirdo?"

"You're a complete freak and you know it. Don't pretend otherwise." Aidan takes the offered bottle and pops the cap. "Seriously?" Takes a swig. "Do you know what you want?"

He laughs. "Fine, I'm a freak, I just wish there were more of us." Jamie gives a soft sigh and takes a moment to think it over. "No, I don't really. I know what I don't want, but... I think not knowing is the problem. I'm trying to figure it out and it's really hard to find someone, or someones, to figure it out with."

Aidan regards him seriously, then shrugs a little. "There are actually a lot more of us than you might think. Freaks, I mean," he murmurs. "Safety in numbers, and all that." He sits back on the couch and crosses his booted ankles. "It seemed a couple years ago that you already had quite a bit figured out, really. I mean, in terms of what you like, what you _don't_ want..." Chuckling softly, he confesses, "It was very hot. Hell, I nearly hit on you. And I'm straight."

Jamie can't help but blush at that last comment, and he gives a small smile, "Charmer." He takes a long swig from his beer. "I mean, yeah, I think I know a lot of the like... stuff I'm into, sure. But that feels a bit different than knowing what I really want. I used to think I wanted The One. Thought I found her. Multiple times." He pats the spot on his chest where he's tattooed. "But now I'm thinking... I don't know what in the hell I want, beyond a long series of worthwhile shags and maybe someone to cuddle. Oh, and a maid. I really need one of those. Unrelated, but still."

"A maid." Aidan looks around the room again, and nods. "Copy that." He knocks back more beer, then stares glumly at the bottle. "I came over in hopes I could help you tonight, mate. But I can't help you with romantic shit. My girl's been gone over a year and I'm still fucked up over her." 

"Christ, Aidan, don't take this the wrong way, mate, but... she's not worth it. No one who misses what a catch you are is worth all this trouble, honestly. I'd offer to be your rebound and prove it to you but I can see like…” he counts on his fingers, “at least four problems with that. And who said anything about romance? I think that might be exactly the sort of shit I _don't_ need right now."

"God yes, wouldn't that be a laugh? You being my rebound," Aidan snickers. "I'd have you on your knees so fast–" Abruptly aware of the words coming out of his mouth, he tries to cover with more beer.

Jamie raises both eyebrows, stunned, and his expression slowly spreads into a smile, and then a laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure you would. Problem is, once you get south of the belt things are gonna get a little awkward. I do own a bra and panty set though, if that would make you feel any better." He takes another drink and leans back, shaking his head at the idea.

"Shut the fuck up," Aidan laughs, handing over his empty bottle, "and snag me a refill. I have a major kink for lingerie. And shoes. And..." Now he simply grins in memory.

Jamie takes the empty bottle and heads off to the kitchen, grabbing another for them both. "You know, I'm sure you've mentioned that, but I honestly didn't remember when I made my little comment. I swear I'm not trying to go all predatory-gay on you or anything. Well, not gay... Predatory-who-gives-a-fuck? Whatever. But I do feel like now is the best time to mention that I also own a pair of pumps. Two, actually. And a women's dressing gown, but it's really not very sexy, I just needed some pink marabou in my life."

"Well, hell – who doesn't?" Aidan salutes Jamie with his fresh beer. "And don't worry about predatorying me. Predating me. Something... Fact is, I can handle you, pretty boy." He cocks his head to the side, curious. "Wait, what did she wear?"

"Oh, you think you can." He gives a cheeky grin and settles in, nice and comfy. "Who, Matilda? A lot of black and crimson. Hipsters for everyday, boyshorts or bikini for special occasions. Solid materials most of the time – cotton and spandex. I got her to wear lace and that um, nice mesh-y stuff a couple of times though. And padded bras, always. She doesn't have a whole lot up top, which I've never really cared about but, well... Even models are insecure. Fuck, _especially_ models are insecure." A pause, "You... that is what you meant, right?"

Aidan dissolves into snickers. "Yes, luv, that's what I meant." Folding his leg beneath him on the couch, he turns so he can watch Jamie. "So, what is it that bothers you most right now? That you're not meeting any girls who would happily wear chastity belts for you? Or that not a single one of them has a decent arm, and all you want for Christmas is a spanking?" 

"Can it be both? I'm pretty sure it's both." Jamie snickers back. "What really bothers me is that no one is even half as much fun as I am, and it's no fair. It doesn't _need_ to be chastity or spankings or anything in specific, I just... want a good time, with a lot of variety. And experimentation."

"Hmm. And... Are you getting any of that right now? Not all in one person," Aidan adds in explanation. "Just, at all?"

Jamie shakes his head. "I was trying the whole monogamy thing again, and that fell apart, so... nope."

Aidan chews thoughtfully on his lower lip. Citadel is a secret he has never yet divulged. But, if Jamie isn't ripe for the revelation, then who is? "What if... I could get you into a very exclusive party? With many like minds and hot bodies, and everyone tacked down under very serious non-disclosure agreements?"

He tilts his head and his eyebrows knit. "This is one of your stranger thought experiments... but I would say that sounds incredibly interesting. What is it, some kind of exclusive bondage club?"

"Yeah. Pretty much," Aidan tells him with a grin. " _Very_ exclusive, and the fees reflect that. But I could take you as my guest once if you just want to check it out. See if it's a good place for you."

Jamie blinks several times, mulling it over like he doesn't quite believe it. Slowly, he nods, "Why've you never mentioned this before?"

Huffing a laugh, Aidan answers, "Because I couldn't afford the lawsuits. But if you'll sign the visit papers, then they'll let me vouch for you." He gestures broadly. "And it will be a whole new world."

"Lawsuits? This place sounds pretty serious." His excitement is clearly growing, his face starting to light up. "Yeah, yes. Please. I'll sign whatever."

"No offer is truly interesting unless there's a catch, right?" Aidan laughs and rubs Jamie's shoulder. "They do have some incredibly strict rules. No drugs on site, and no playing if you're under the influence of anything at all. But you can watch all you want, of course. Oh, you get tested regularly, yeah? Bring a copy of your latest results if you can. It'll simplify things a little."

Jamie nods slowly, "Between each girlfriend, at least." Which, sadly, meant every couple of months. "I'm still not really seeing the catch here, though.Is there more I should know or is this place actually heaven?"

Aidan grins. "It's heaven, unquestionably. Right up until you can't afford it anymore."

"How lucky I'm still young and gorgeous and people pay me just to smile for their magical picture devices." Jamie grins back at Aidan and swallows down most of his beer before starting to delve into the food.

* * *

Making the actual arrangements doesn't turn out to be quite as simple as Aidan made it sound, of course. But eventually they do find a compatible hole in their respective schedules, and Aidan calls a car for them.

Jamie texts Aidan nervously with pictures of ten different outfits before noon, asking for advice and following it pretty closely. By the time Aidan shows up, Jamie is only barely ready, and continues to fidget with his hair in the car. 

"I'm taking you to the Club," Aidan tells Jamie, once they're comfortably sprawled in the back seat. "There's a beautiful mansion west of the city with some pretty incredible delights, but I thought perhaps you'd like to see a rougher side of things first. And I was serious about their chefs being really good. I hope you're hungry."

"I'm too excited to be hungry," Jamie grins, "but that could change. And yeah, rougher is definitely better. With most things in life, honestly."

"Man after my own heart," Aidan tells him with a grin. "You look good," he adds, reaching out to flick a lock of ash blond hair into Jamie's eyes. "And trust me, you _will_ be hungry by the time you get through the bottomless pit of paperwork. Do you write and wank with the same hand?"

"Of course I look good," but this is one of those very rare occasions in which his insecurity is only thinly veiled. He fixes his hair with a little pout and then leans back in his seat, trying to lighten up. He cocks an eyebrow "I like to switch it up. Why, you planning on seeing me wank tonight?" Jamie flashes a cheeky smile.

"That depends. Did you bring the pink feather boa?" Aidan's grin is unrepentant.

"Well shit, if _that's_ all it takes, we can turn around right now. Never knew you were such a slut for that kinda thing, Danny." Jamie's smile spreads into a grin to equal Aidan's.

Aidan cracks up, tilting his head back against the fine leather. "I promise, you will do a lot better than me today," he assures his mate, "but I am grateful for the generous offer. Drink?" He opens the door to the mini-bar with a flourish.

"Don't make me get my hopes up, that's quite the guarantee you're making." He laughs gently and nods at the offer. "Yes, please. I feel like a violin strung too tight. I'd like to be able to sing properly when someone finally plays me."

"Beautiful imagery." Rooting through the wares, Aidan mutters, "Macallan, yes, Guinness in a can, no, Absolut?"

"Did you know the cans have these little balls in them that activate a head when you crack the can? Ingenious, really. But uh, vodka, please. Quick and to the point, I'll take my time sipping something when we actually get in there."

"Yeah, yeah. So I've been told." Aidan pulls a tall black can from the fridge and holds it up to his ear, giving it a shake. "Eh, it's a travesty anyway." He pours them each a highball of chilled vodka instead. "I should probably be, like, a responsible host and ask whether you've got any questions."

"If I did, I'd ask. I know I'm English but I am _not_ afraid to be an inconvenience to you." Jamie laughs and sips at the vodka, nose scrunching up. "I'm pretty excited to just get in there and learn it all for myself."

Aidan laughs. "All right. Let me give you just a few guidelines to get started with, anyway. Ummm, no touching without invitation. Watching is acceptable and encouraged if you're in a public play space. Don't talk to anyone wearing a collar, unless they're also wearing House wristbands; red and black, you'll know them when you see 'em." He taps a finger thoughtfully against his lips. "Do you have a safeword?"

Jamie quirks an eyebrow, almost concerned some of these even needed to be said. _Who touches people without permission? And who gets played with in public if they don't wanna be seen?_ When Aidan asks about his safeword, he snickers a little. "Yeah, I do. Do you need to hear it?"

Tilting his head to the side, Aidan pretends to give the question serious consideration. "...Not yet," he decides, his eyes teasing. "But you'll be expected to have one there, so I wanted to make sure you're ready. Oh, plus, you need to stay with me the whole time. If you get kicked out, I could get kicked out, so don't fuck up and wander off. Yeah?"

Jamie gives an over-exaggerated, pathetic sigh. "You may as well just put a leash on me!" He whines, pouting and broken-hearted for a brief moment before laughing. "Yeah, yeah, I'll stay next to the whole time. Scout's honor," but he holds up the wrong amount of fingers because he barely knows what a boy scout is. 

"Uh-huh. New rule," Aidan informs him with a snicker. "Don't yell anything about someone putting you a leash on you unless you _really really_ want that."

He quirks an eyebrow and gives that age-old, ambiguous smile. "Who says I don't if you're the one on the other end? But yeah, point taken." Jamie sticks out his tongue playfully, flashing the titanium ball near the center, and pounds back the rest of his drink.

Aidan snickers and sips. "Have you got one of those in your prick yet?"

"Oh, darling, that is a show-and-not-tell sort of thing," he arches an eyebrow coyly. "Speaking of, what are the chances that'll happen tonight?"

"What, whether you'll let me decide for myself?" asks Aidan, arching his eyebrow in turn. "I am an enthusiastic proponent of voyeurism. So yeah, if you decide on the big reveal, I will absolutely take mental pictures."

He actually blushes now, something about that statement clearly getting under his skin in all the right ways. Jamie looks down to his empty drink. "That... That is one of the more exciting prospects of this place. Not, uhm, not you seeing, specifically, but... " he clears his throat and fidgets with his glass. "People, in general?"

A nod, paired with a small shrug. "If they're not locked up tight in one of the upstairs rooms, then just assume they are craving an audience." Aidan glances out the window as the car begins descending on a ramp leading to a large underground garage. "Shit!" he exclaims abruptly, and presses a hand to his face like he can't fucking believe his own stupidity. "Did I mention the whores?" he asks Jamie, his tone urgent. "The slaves, the... the submissives and dominants for hire?"

His eyes go wide, startled at the exclamation. "Uh, no, nope. There was definitely no mention of whores, I'd remember that." He laughs.

"Fuck, I _knew_ I'd forgot something important. Shit." Aidan gives him a pensive look. "Any, ah, moral objections to prostitution?"

Jamie snickers. "Gods, no. I'd've picked escorting over acting if I weren't so afraid of jail. I'm excited where this is going..."

"Huh. Valuable information," Aidan mutters, climbing out of the parked car when their driver opens the door. Then he ducks his head back in and points at Jamie's glass. "Bottoms up."

Jamie swallows down the last of his drink and steels his nerves before thanking the driver and climbing out of the car. A brief adjustment of his leather pants and he's on Aidan's heels.

They pass through an anonymously generic hall, which opens onto a brightly-lit lounge furnished with cushy leather sofas and one massive brushed steel desk. A lovely young woman in four-inch heels greets them with a smile. "May I help you, gentlemen?"

"Yes." Aidan passes his membership card through the scanner, then hands it to the woman. "I called ahead about bringing a guest."

"Yes of course, Mr. Turner," she agrees, and turns her mega-watt smile on Jamie. "May I have your ID please, sir?"

"Phone, too," Aidan murmurs, slipping his own out of his pocket and sliding it across the desk's shining surface.

He smiles a little nervously, watching the exchange. He can't help the way he mimics her smile as he hands over the requested items.

She twinkles at him, and gestures at the sofas in invitation. "Please make yourselves comfortable. May I bring you some refreshments?" A large man in a bespoke suit steps through a doorway and puts the surrendered possessions on a mirrored tray, then exits with it just as quickly.

Politely, Jamie takes a seat, keeping his eyes mostly on Aidan, and doing his best to hide his amusement. "I'm good, thanks. You're uh, certainly good at the whole high-end secret club vibe." He rather actively tries to keep most of his comments to himself for the moment.

The young woman simply smiles in response. Aidan grins and murmurs, "It's a service industry just like any other, yeah?" He looks up when an older woman in a beautifully tailored suit enters the room and offers him her hand.

"Oh yeah, exactly like the place where I get my nails done. Totally no Stepford-meets-MI5 vibe." He smiles and elbows Aidan gently.

"Mr. Turner, it's lovely to see you again. And Mr. Bower," she turns and holds out her hand once more, and a cultured Italian accent colors her voice, "we are delighted that you have chosen to visit. I'm Signora Ceccotti, and I have some non-disclosure agreements and rules of behavior documents for you to sign." 

"Pleasure, Signora." Jamie greets her properly, dropping the irreverent attitude. He _can_ be a good boy when need be. "I'm certainly excited to see them."

Aidan snickers at his mate but gives Signora his usual cheerful smile. He looks askance when she puts a thin stack of papers on the table before him. "Oh, me too? Huh," he says in surprise and hunkers down to read.

She hands them each a pen. "Our guests' privacy and safety are our most forefront concerns. This is a fairly standard confidentiality clause, we have a liability release for you, as well as a Guest Code of Conduct and a few other things. I am an attorney for the organization, so please don't hesitate to ask me any questions as we go along."

Jamie glances to Aidan, sizing up once more how much he trusts the other man. With a heavy sigh, he starts signing paperwork, really only reading over the Code of Conduct, and only to make sure he knows how to behave.

"And you thought I was joking about wearing out your wanking hand," Aidan murmurs, pausing in his own work and taking another look through the papers he's been given. 

"I really did," Jamie murmurs, a sort-of bewildered look on his face as he continues flipping through papers.

"Okay, so, basically it's just that if he fucks up while he's my guest, then I'm responsible. Is that right?" he asks, looking up at the Signora. 

"If those terms work for you," she agrees with a nod, amusement lurking in her eyes.

"I'm happy – eager, even, to get you in trouble elsewhere, but I swear I'll be on my best behavior tonight. Pure gentleman, scout's honor." 

"I believe you," Aidan replies, without a trace of mockery this time. It's true; otherwise, they never would have made it this far. He scrawls his last signature, then initials where he's directed to. "Are any areas off-limits to us today?" 

"June will be happy to answer that for you," Signora says with a gesture towards the young lady who first greeted them.

"The majority of the public spaces are open to you, of course," she says, "the restaurant, bar, boutique, fitness center, spas, grounds, and so forth. The one exception is the dungeon, which has been engaged for a private party this afternoon. It is currently being prepared according to the guests' wishes, but the scene will not begin for another hour. If you'd like to take a peek, I will escort you. As well, you are welcome to view any of the unoccupied guest rooms." 

"Boutique, spa, fitness center... and _dungeon_. Y'know, Danny, if I weren't so grateful to you for bringing me here I'd be a lot more pissed you didn't do it sooner." He gives Aidan a gentle nudge and pushes the signed papers away from him a bit. "I think I'm fine to let my imagination fill in the blanks with the dungeon and guest rooms. I'm a lot more interested in the atmosphere than the facilities, personally." 

Signora Ceccotti smiles at them in a way that makes Aidan's skin crawl. "Enjoy your visit to Citadel, gentleman. If at any time you have questions, don't hesitate to ask a staff member."

"Thank you," Aidan says, popping to his feet the second it feels like they've been released. "What do you think?" he asks Jamie. "A quick atmosphere tour, then food? Or straight to the food, and let the atmosphere happen around us?"

Jamie stands up more slowly, almost like a cat trying to slink away. "Food. A day in the life of a member seems like the best way to go about this." He's already making his way towards the door. "You'll have to fill me in on what's good. On the way to not here– I mean, to there."

"The meat's good. They do garlic-parmesan sweet potato fries that'll make you grateful to be alive. Oh, plus these donut things that are stuffed with vanilla cream and then they drizzle this crazy caramel bourbon sauce on top." Aidan pauses with his hand resting against the door. "Are you all right? Cold feet?"

"Yeah, no, everything's great! Let's get to it, only so many hours in the night and all that." He has a big smile, but as soon as they're actually out of the room and the door is closed behind them, Jamie laughs softly. "I swear, not even the nuns that taught me in primary were that scary. You don't have to see them every time, do you? Christ. I mean I'm sure some blokes're into that but..." 

Aidan busts out into laughter. "Yeah, I feel the same way," he says, leading Jamie into a massive lounge area with high ceilings. "Party restaurant, prude restaurant, boutique, lifts," he explains pointing to the various doors. "The bar's on the party side." A very fit young man in tiny black leather shorts and huge black boots stands sentry, and he pushes open a set of double doors for the two of them. The bar resembles a posh nightclub, although during the day the music doesn't push the decibel limits. "Seat at the bar or at one of the tables?" Aidan asks, gesturing towards a cushy conversation pit and a comfortable-looking booth overlooked by large sunny windows.

Jamie tries not to be wide-eyed and gawking at all of it – the building, the set up, the people and the atmosphere. "Ah... Booth," he opts for, a little belatedly. "I'd like to watch the pool for a bit before plunging right in, so to speak."

With a nod, Aidan threads his way through the tables and slides onto a bench seat. Within mere seconds a young woman wearing a red leather corset and thigh-high heels is at his side, and she hands the two men menus. "Welcome, gentlemen. The chef's choice today is pecan-encrusted rainbow trout with a pinot creme drizzle, and our signature cocktail this week is the blood orange and pomegranate sangria. May I start you off with a drink or an appetizer?"

"Thank you. I'd like a starter of the bacon-wrapped shrimp with bleu cheese, and a pint of Kilkenny," Aidan answers, mirroring the woman's smile. And stuffing back a snicker, because it always cracks him the fuck up how utterly _normal_ the server exchanges tend to be here, as if they were visiting just any restaurant in the city.

Jamie gives a long look over the waitress, although it carries absolutely no sexual undertones. It's almost uncanny, honestly, how perfectly typical and yet _completely off_ this whole place is, and Jamie's amazed bewilderment isn't really hidden by his expression. "Uh... Yeah, gimme the floofiest, pinkest cocktail you have, and uh..." he flips through the menu quickly, "and I'll go with the potstickers to start."

Her smile takes on the faint hint of a smirk. "Pork?"

"Pork's fine, yeah." Jamie smiles a little, watching her and setting the menu down for the moment.

"Lovely." The serving girl shoots Jamie a look before walking away, a touch of extra sashay in the sway of her hips.

"Pink and floofy, eh?" Aidan asks, although he's definitely not looking at Jamie just now. "Are you posturing for the press?" With a chuckle he sits back and grins at his mate. "So, first impressions? Questions, concerns, regrets?"

"Look, I figure if this place really is as judgment free as you're selling it as, people can do whatever weird shit they want to and no one bats an eye – then I shouldn't get even one look about the drink. It's a test. Well, that and I happen to like floofy drinks." He shrugs and flashes a smile. "The whole uh... outfit thing is sorta throwing me. It's like they all decided to go as 'kinky' to some Halloween frat party or something. Like yes, we get it, this is a kink club, doesn't mean your whole outfit needs to be made of plastic."

"Hey, sometimes it's leather," Aidan protests, and breaks into a grin. "I've actually wondered that too. Also, something I've also wondered – very important, mate, pay attention – how the fuck did kinky people with latex allergies ever manage?" He studies Jamie's face for a long moment, and he finds himself flashing back to the night when he realized Jamie was prettier than nearly all girls in existence, a night when he came so close to throwing it all to the wind and hitting on his mate. "They do get a lot of steampunk here, too."

Jamie is playing with his lower lip between his teeth, a symptom of the oral fixation he's giving into more often than not, as he gives Aidan his best Serious Listening Face. He cracks a small smile at the question and tucks a few strands of hair behind his ear. "Steampunk is fun. I mean, equally cheesy, but fun. What they really need is a good ol' vintage kink area. Y'know, uniforms and denim and leather, black lace and silk. Preferably without the vintage hair, of course."

"Too many toxic chemicals in the air," Aidan agrees, reaching for his pint the instant it's set before him. "They have... nights. I mean, like, theme nights and events and random shit at the bar. Citadel has their uniform," he says, gesturing vaguely around, "but lots of the members really let themselves go out here. Through their clothing, I mean."

He hums agreement, taking a look around the bar with cocktail in hand. When he turns his attention back to Aidan, he's smirking. "So... what do _you_ usually do when you come here? Aside from eat and drink."

Aidan shrugs a bit, his posture so casual one could almost imagine they're debating dining room vs. takeaway. "On occasion I'll spank a pretty girl. And sometimes I'll fuck one. But that's out here, in public," he nods towards the scene currently taking place behind Jamie, perhaps 20 yards away. A very posh-looking businesswoman sits at the bar, a naked and collared boy going down on her beneath the expensive fabric of her skirt. Behind him is a girl, naked but for boots and collar. Oh, and the crimson latex harness which slams against the boy's ass again and again as she fucks into him with a strap-on. "Usually I only do public when it's my partner's kink."

Jamie cocks an eyebrow at Aidan's admission, and opens his mouth to pry a bit further but instead heeds the nod and spins around to drink in the scene. "Christ..." he murmurs, toying with the ball of his tongue stud between thumb and forefinger for a moment. When he turns back, he's almost grinning. "Given that I just thought about how much money I'd give to be able to do that, and that money is _exactly_ what it takes to get myself in that situation... Yeah, I'm sold. I don't even care if the food's rubbish."

Aidan looks back at his mate, surprised into a full-throated laugh. "Game on!"


End file.
